


Together

by planetundersiege



Series: Pidgance Month 2k17 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cloud Watching, Couple, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, High School AU, Love, New Relationship, Oneshot, Pidgancemonth2k17, Summer, Summer break, Voltron, prompt, together, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Day two: Together.Lance and Pidge go on summer break, enjoying the season.





	Together

The sun was shining during the warm summer days, and a young couple was walking through the park, holding hands.

Once was a cuban boy with the greatest smile, and the other was an italian girl with short hair and a huge interest in technology. Not really the most typical couple, but did they care?

No.

As their hands were locked, they slowly walked through the park, casually talking to each other while looking at the fluffy white clouds in the blue sky and listened to the song from the summer birds, and the chatter from other humans across the park. To simplify, it was a nice and relaxing date for two young teenagers that just had gone on summer break, leaving yet another high school year behind them. Both were seniors, yet the girl was a year younger.

“Pidge, wanna sit down?”, the boy asked, blushing at the girl, which nodded as he pointed at a bench a bit in the distance, near the small lake.

“Sure Lance, that would be nice”, was her answered before she quickly took of her glasses with her free hand, to check if they were dirty. Of course they were, even if they were polished minutes ago, but it was bearable to see through them, so she put them back on.

As the teens sat down on the wooden bench, the girl let out a smile as she pointed up towards the azur blue sky.

“Look at the clouds, aren’t they pretty”.

“Yeah they are. That one looks like a dog”, he said, pointing at one. “Do you see any shapes?”.

Pidge nodded.

“Yeah. That looks like a video game controller, like on of those retro ones. It’s so cool”.

“Nerd”.

Laugh.

“Well you are dating said nerd, that also makes you a nerd by default”, she said, smiling a bopped his nose for fun.

“Well I sure enjoy being your boyfriend, so no complaining here. You’re my nerd”.

“Well then you’re my goofball, mister trying to look super confident”.

“Well I thought you liked that?”, Lance said, shrugged his shoulder, and Pidge just gave him a grin back, before giving him a light kiss on the cheek, causing both of them to blush in a pink shade.

“I do. Or else I wouldn’t date you, would I? I’m more surprised you like me, since I’m the nerd and all”.

“Well you are the best nerd ever, no matter what anyone else says. And now school’s over so stop thinking about that. Let’s just enjoy our summer and go get some ice cream”.

Pidge let out a smile as she nodded.

“Yeah, let’s just live in the moment. Together”.

And so, the young teens got up from the bench, ready to enjoy their summer together, just the two of them.


End file.
